


четыреста сравнительно честных способа отъема денег

by gallyanim



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: модерн!ау, где сэр томас шарп, баронет, пытается найти спонсоров на сайтах по краудфандингу





	четыреста сравнительно честных способа отъема денег

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: тане и неудавшимся макарунам

телефон моргнул и уведомил о новом письме от кикстартера; сердце томаса вмиг сделало сальто-мортале в очередной надежде, что наконец-то, наконец-то кто-то всё понял про прекраснейшие перспективы, которые откроются перед спонсорами благодаря его глинобитной машине, но в следующую же секунду уныло замерло. на счет капнули очередные десять долларов, приправленные наилучшими пожеланиями.

\- большое спасибо, - печально сказал он телефону, - мы обязательно вырежем глиняную табличку с вашим именем.

томас уже который день пытался понять, чего же именно не хватает его проекту, но никаких гениальных идей не приходило. он листал и листал страницу заново - пачка чая в подарок за такую-то сумму, глиняная собственноручная поделка за такую-то, лично поданный люсиль шарп чай за еще большую, целое английское чаепитие в аллердейл холле главному спонсору... чего еще можно было пожелать, томас решительно не мог представить. от люсиль, к сожалению, проку было мало. она вообще не особо поддерживала идею реанимировать производство глины, пытаясь уломать брата на то, чтобы даже добытые кое-как сто долларов вложить во что-нибудь другое вроде покупки парочки акций ее интернет-магазина чаёв для здорового и не очень образа жизни.

но в этот раз томас шарп был твердо настроен стать самостоятельным. он даже размышлял о том, чтобы объявить сестре, что ему пора наконец-то жениться на самом деле, а не просто для того, чтобы ей было на ком тестировать свои похудательные фиточаи. тестирование, к слову, шло с переменным успехом: одна дама попала в больницу с анорексией, вторая наоборот растолстела вдвое против своего изначального веса (люсиль считала, что просто нефиг было пить чай для тех, кому 20+, если твой возраст предполагает минимум 40 после того плюса, но факт оставался фактом - эксперимент не особо удался), а третья сбежала, украв рецепт, и развернула грандиозную незаконную франшизу в италии. люсиль тогда даже заболела от возмущения, и все деньги, которые могли бы пойти на создание глинобитной машины, пошли на её психотерапевта.

в общем, причин желать независимости от сестры у томаса было порядком. в конце концов, ему попросту хотелось хоть в одно утро своей жизни испить на завтрак ароматного кофе с молоком, сливками и имбирно-пряничным сиропом, но вместо этого предлагался грандиозный выбор - зверобой с мятой или чабрец со смородиновыми листьями. жизнь была тяжела и бесперспективна. даже кикстартер, заманивший томаса в свои сети чарующими обещаниями о том, как тут можно реализовать любой проект вплоть до поедания картофельного салата, стал суровым разочарованием.

\- я думаю, - крайне задумчивым тоном произнесла люсиль, когда томасу опять пришло письмо за завтраком (на этот раз оно даже не сообщало о приходе десяти долларов, а просто информировало, что неплохо бы ему заплатить пять за продление дедлайна), - что тебе имеет смысл поискать жену.

\- опять?!! - уныло пробормотал томас, размешивая сахар в чае с корицей. жениться ему совершенно не хотелось. столько мороки, ухаживать, притворяться влюбленным, на свидания ходить, а потом сочинять всякие дурацкие небылицы про то, как их с люсиль угораздило остаться сиротами и почему дом в таком ужасном состоянии. такие все эти жены были любопытные, кошмар какой-то.

люсиль ласково погладила его по щеке.

\- ну милый, - довольно капризно, но притом самым нежным тоном протянула она, - я же не могу постоянно проверять свои рецепты на лошадях финли. ничего, у меня уже есть кандидатура.

\- и кто она, - без особого интереса поинтересовался томас.

\- доктор алан макмайкл, - радостно объявила люсиль, и томас поперхнулся чаем.

\- мне девочки нравятся, - совершенно на автомате заявил он, а потом задумался, насколько это была правда. вообще-то томасу не то чтобы в принципе кто-то нравился. люди в большинстве своем слишком много мельтешили, требовали внимания и отвлекали от его больших планов. чему там нравится-то. люсиль, конечно, была своего рода исключением, но иногда томасу казалось, что она ему нравится в основном потому что других вариантов развития событий не предполагалось.

\- это создаст паблисити, - с умным видом заявила люсиль. - если ты не в курсе, в сша едва-едва легализовали однополые браки, ну и если подсуетиться вовремя и вступить в них одним из первых, то везде только и будут говорить что о моих чаях.

томас вздохнул и перевел пять долларов кикстартеру.

\- говорят, в нью-йорке сейчас проходит выставка изделий из глины, - участливо заметила люсиль. - вдруг ты сможешь найти там спонсоров?

***

доктор алан макмайкл, обнаруженный люсиль довольно случайным образом в тиндере, оказался известным офтальмологом, активистом движения за равноправие лгбт, фанатом британского акцента и чудовищным занудой в одном лице. томас бы даже задумался, как все это может уживаться в одном человеке, если бы был настроен думать о докторе алане больше минуты в день. к счастью, годы упорных тренировок научили томаса прекрасно отключаться от мыслей о человеке, находящемся рядом с ним, так что даже когда он проводил время вместе с аланом, ничто не мешало ему отлично размышлять о глине, деталях для машины и прочих приятных вещах.

доктор алан вещал что-то о возмутительных отличиях прав геев от прав лесбиянок и наоборот, а томас украдкой проверял на телефоне кикстартер. в связи с поездкой в америку он добавил туда парочку новых бонусов - к примеру, возможность лично пожать его заляпанную красной глиной руку рядом со статуей свободы. однако деньги все равно почти не приходили, обещанная люсиль выставка изделий из глины должна была уже вот-вот закончиться, а доктор алан все нудел и нудел, превращая жизнь томаса в еще более бесперспективную. оставалось надеяться только на то, что очередной чай люсиль окажется столь же убийственным, как и предыдущие, а значит доктор алан покинет их достаточно быстро.

к сожалению, пока что расставаться с ним с нужной скоростью не удавалось, так что томас ежедневно приходил домой ближе к ночи, смотрел на фейсбуке фотографии с выставки своей мечты и мысленно рыдал в подушку. затем люсиль добрым голосом просила отключить экран, обнимала его покрепче и приходилось засыпать, осознавая, что еще один день прошел впустую, скоро кикстартер опять вежливо попросит продлить дедлайн, а глинобитная машина по-прежнему далека от томаса вместе с его независимостью.

зато ровно за пару дней до того, когда томас, по расчетам люсиль, должен был вывести доктора алана макмайкла на разговоры о браке, ему пришло письмо. нет, даже не так - Письмо. у томаса аж чайная ложка прямо на пол выпала. он читал, и ему казалось, что мир вокруг наполняется сахарной ватой, образующей из себя радугу (что вероятно одобрил бы доктор макмайкл), а по этой радуге прыгают самые розовые пони на свете.

\- томас, - послышался въедливый голос люсиль сквозь всю сахарную вату. - ты не пьешь чай.

но даже упоминание очередного шедевра (соль, душистый перец, мускатный орех и немного молока, размешивать семь раз по часовой стрелке и один раз против) не смогло вывести томаса из состояния сахарной комы.

 _многоуважаемый мистер шарп_ , писал ему кто-то неизвестный, но вне всякого сомнения прекрасный, _моё имя эдит кушинг, и я начинающая журналистка. на данный момент я фрилансер, но мечтаю работать в каком-нибудь достойном издании, например, "буффало ньюс" или "нью-йорк астролоджи". недавно "буффало ньюс" пригласили меня на собеседование, но в качестве тестового задания велели взять интервью у какого-нибудь неизвестного, но загадочного человека с поражающим воображение жизненным путём. мистер шарп! в процессе поисков я случайно узнала о вас и, не буду лгать, сначала хотела просто перелистнуть ваш профиль, ибо что такого поражающего воображение человека наших дней в разорившемся дворянине? однако затем я увидела ваш проект на кикстартере, и поняла - лучшей кандидатуры для статьи не найти! проект вашей машины захватил меня с первого же слова, и я надеюсь, что смогу убедить своего отца перечислить вам хотя бы часть необходимой суммы. а вас скромно прошу встретиться со мной и ответить на несколько моих вопросов. с большим уважением, мисс эдит кушинг._

\- люсиль, прости, - сказал томас, стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения. - мне пора бежать к доктору.

люсиль не очень одобрительно покачала головой, но все ж чай отодвинула и даже чмокнула томаса в щеку на прощание. наверное, если бы она знала, что он тем временем в кармане набирает тому смс с извинениями за внезапную отмену встречи, то была бы менее благосклонна, но зачем волновать сестру всякими глупостями. наверняка как-нибудь удастся переубедить ее, что лучше не играть чувствами лгбт-сообщества, а снова сочинить какой-нибудь похудательный чаек.


End file.
